


Reach

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Feels, I'm really sorry!, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm, sorry.<br/>I wrote a thing.<br/>It's a poem, sort of.<br/>But...well, warnings for feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

I reach up to you and you reach down to me  
But we are so apart, as if far across sea.

"I'm coming up." I said, but you don't let me climb  
"Keep your eyes fixed on me." you beg, time after time,

"I'm a fraud. I'm a fake. It's a mere party trick."  
The thought of believing it makes me feel sick.

"Why are you saying these things, Sherlock?" I ask  
And I see you, for once, not feeling up to the task.

It must be some kind of sick joke, I am sure,  
"Come down here." I watch your eyes glance at the floor.

"It's my note." he says sadly, "That's what people do."  
And I find myself desperate to reach up to you.

"Goodbye, John." Those final words capture my breath  
And I watch you fall down from the sky, to your death,

"Sherlock!" I cry, my heart breaks, I feel pain  
As I see you laid limp on the ground in the rain.

"Oh god, he's my friend. Please god, don't let him die."  
And to this very day, I still ask myself why.

You had everything to live for, I'd have given you more love  
But as I reached for your hand, it was never enough.


End file.
